Anew
by kaokustic
Summary: she lived a happy life. But it all changed because of the smiling man. The one who murdered her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…so I thought I'd write again…please don't kill me ^3^"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The night was pitch black, but brightened by the full moon. The forest surrounded me like a blanket and I could feel the damp earth beneath my rugged feet. I could feel the wind blowing through my naked body and hear the branches swaying as if it were singing a lullaby. The wind finally stopped and I sniffed the air around me. _Tonight reminds me so much of the past…my past._

**-Five years ago-**

I woke up in my totoro themed room and lazily got out of bed and walked into the living room and rubbed my eyes to shoo away the dirty eye boogers.

"Mom…is breakfast ready?"

When I opened them my eyes dilated and tears formed.

Kii and dad were on the floor ripped into pieces. Blood was scattered all around the room and internal organs were near their bodies half eaten. I could see the pain they went through, and screamed mourning their death. Noise came through the kitchen and a man came through the connecting doors of the two rooms with mother in his hand. The man was holding mother with one hand, grasping her face so tightly I could almost see the flesh tearing from her face. Mother had tears and mucus flood down her petit once beautiful face. Her eyes dashed to look into mine and screamed like a lion's roar.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! RUNN! HINATA BABY RUN!"

I couldn't move…I couldn't… I watched the man slowly crush mother's face as she continued to scream for me to escape, to hide. Finally…her voice was no more, and the man smiled. He smiled so brightly; like he was enjoying the crushing of mother's skull between his scrawny yet powerful hand. Oh how terrified I was, I wanted to run away as fast as my legs could go but my legs were planted on the blood stained floor.

He dropped her on the floor and turned his head to look at me. Even more fear stroked into me, he was now smiling at me. The edges of his lips sewn together yet hung so loosely, perfect enough for his smile to show through. My pants soaked through, my knees grew weak and I fell. The man bent down in front of me and grasped my hair pulling my ear to his lips.

"run…run far away and carve tonight's event into your head. And in time…I will come for you, and you will kill me."

As he threw me into the stair case, I looked into his blood red eyes and saw sadness…tears…pain behind his smile.

"GO!" He screamed as his voice echoed in the house.

I ran, and ran. I ran as fast as I could, feeling his presence fade away. I stopped and observed the environment around me. The forest. I was inside the forest. I dropped to the ground and screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed until I could no longer scream. I slowly lost conscious when suddenly I heard a twig snap and I turned towards the sound. A growling wolf crept towards me and then dashed at me. I closed my eyes in fear and only heard a thump. The wolf had been pushed away by some field and dashed at me again before getting pounded to the ground by a much larger and fiercer wolf. My eyes grew heavier; I saw the larger wolf scare the smaller one away. I blinked and the next thing I saw a man; the man had such gracious brown eyes. They were the last thing I saw before falling into the darkness.

* * *

**-Wolf POV-**

Deep into the forest I went hunting for breakfast. I smelled the damp air and followed the scent of rabbit. My ears perked up, hearing from a distance a child screaming. I scowled and walked towards the sounds.

_Such noise will expose me to my prey…_

Reaching my destination I stopped from afar, hiding in the bushes. A child at the age of 10 was before me. Long raven hair flowed along the wind as she cried. Her purple eyes which I could tell used to be the purest of all children, now drained with sadness. I heard a snapping sound and turned my head to the direction. Another wolf was in the area, and it was hungry. He pounced at the girl but something pushed him away. It was…her fighting spirit, the spirit of a warrior. My gut told me to protect, and in an instant I dashed towards the wolf. I pounced on top of him and bit into the nape of his neck. I dug my claws into his skin and blood spurted out.

_Leave her! _I yelled as the wolf whimpered and scurried away towards the mountains.

I stood before her, in my human form watching her eyes close shut. I kneel down and picked her up taking her back to my pack mates.

**-Present time-Hinata POV -**

I opened my eyes, staring into the moon's crests and smiled.

"Except it was morning then…"

* * *

**Hey im sorry guys…I guess it was a REAAAAALLY long writers block. I thought I'd start a new series and finish up my other stories. I hope you guys like this story if not…im sorrryy~ D,:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I've changed a little of the first chapter, not much at all but if you want to reread it its fine. It's only going to be one little thing in chapter 1. I also thought I should change the rating to M but whatever teens are still going to read this anyways xD**

* * *

**-2 years ago, Hinata POV-**

"Bye dad! Bye mom! Im heading to school right now! "

"Bye honey! Be safe! "

"Bye Peanut, be home on time!"

"I will mother, and father, aren't I always on time?" I scoffed and closed the wooden door behind me. I covered my eyes behind my hands and smiled at the sun.

"Another nice day!" I giggled and ran down the dirt trail out of the forest.

It was still early in the morning so after I found my way out of the forest I walked to Sasuke's house to pick him up along with his girlfriend Sakura. I met up with Sakura at the crossroads of the train station and we walked together.

"So Hinata, Do you have anyone you have a crush on~?" Sakura wiggled her pink eyebrows in interest and nudged me.

"O-Oh come on Sa-Sakura~! You know I get re-really nervous about this kind of stuff!" I blushed massively and pushed Sakura away. Luckily, we were at Sasuke's house already and I quickly changed the subject.

"Look! We're here! Le-lets go in!" I quickly opened the front gate and knocked on the door.

"Tch fine I'll let you off just once Hinata! Just because I want to see my love~!"

The door opened and Sasuke was the one behind. He pulled his leather shoes on and bid his farewells to his family.

"Hey Hinata; aye Sweetie." Sasuke hugged Sakura quickly, and then me but slower like he wanted to embrace everything and inhaled deeply before letting me go. I've always wondered why Sasuke always did that to me. I shrugged it off and smiled at Sasuke.

"Good morning."

The morning bell rang and we all split up and went our ways. I sat in the back of the classroom closest to the window. The Second bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Guys, we have a transfer student today. Come in and introduce yourself."

I turned my head to the window and stared out into the sky. From the reflection of the window, I could see the transfer student walk to the back. His Blond hair in spikes, and blue eyes. _Foreign?..._ He had on a long black coat that said "Leader" _delinquent._ Then, I saw him stop in front of me. I averted my eyes away from the window and stared up at the boy. His arms were crossed and eyebrows arched.

"Get. Out. Of. That. Seat." He said firmly.

"Awe, shit…He didn't..."

"Dude, not to Hinata..."

"Our princess..." Whispers were spread all around and I started shivering. Tears formed and I bit my lip.

A boy named Lee stood up and yelled at the boy. "Hey! You don't mess with our Hinata you p-punk!"

A couple of girls stood and said something too. "Leave her alone!"

"Tch." The boy kicked my desk and stomped out of the classroom. **(Don't give up on me guys just keep reading..)**

Class continued and periods passed until the bell rang for lunch.

"Hinata are you alright? I heard from some students what happened!"

"It's okay Sasuke…it's all in the past now." I assured him. Sakura came back from the vending machine and handed me my strawberry milk. I noticed the two were…touchy and felt really nervous. I got up and made an excuse.

"O-Oh! I uhm… I remembered I had something to do! I-I have to g-go now!" I saw Sakura signing thank you and quickly left.

"Oh! Uhm hold on Hinata! Sakura I'll come back. I just need to talk to Hinata for a second" As Sasuke winked at Sakura and lead me out.

"So…Hinata. Come over to the TeenPub tonight. I have something to show you, and of course Sakura is coming too but don't tell her! Ok?" Sasuke said in a nervous tone and clutched my shoulders, a little too hard.

"Uhm…sure Sasuke, I'll go." I pushed him away and ran off grabbing the now bruised shoulders.

* * *

The bell rang indicating that it was the end of the day and it was time to go home. Today, I decided to walk home by myself. i Stopped at the front door and inhaled deeply, then exhaled and pulled a smile on my face.

"I'm home!"

"Yo! Chibi-chan!"

"Hinata!"

"Sup!"

"Welcome back! "

"Hey!"

"Welcome back, Hinata."

"Yes...im home.." I smiled at everyone in the living room. They were all holding beers and laughing all around. It was always like this. I loved it. Temari, Kakashi, Guy, Jiriaya, Shizune, mother, and Father...I love them all. (Asuma and Kurenai) I took my shoes off and headed upstairs to change.

I put my hair into a side braided pony tail and had my bangs down. I wore a black shirt that came down to my mid thighs and a white cardigan over it and grey jean shorts. I left my room and walked downs stairs.

"Father, mother I'm going out with my friends tonight. I might be a little late."

"Hey, Hinata! You better be home at 10!" Father yelled from the living room and I giggled.

"Yes father." I grabbed my white converse out of the shoe rack and slipped them on before heading out.

At the TeenPub I met up with Sasuke at the "bar" and we had a good chat for about 2 hours. I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Oh my… where is Sakura? It's already so late and I have to leave soon." I frowned and looked at Sasuke. He only smiled and took my hand.

"She is close. I just got a text from her saying to meet her outside." He smirked pulled me along. I smiled in relief. Sakura was coming after all!

We made it outside but Sasuke kept pulling me until we got into an empty alleyway.

"Sa-Sasuke…I don't think Sakura wanted us to meet us here." I quivered and tried pulling from his tight grasp but it wouldn't budge. The harder I tried to pull away he tightened his grip and pulled me forward into his body.

"Sa-Sasuke let me go!" His arms were now around me and he just kept on smiling and then…He inhaled my scent.

"Oh how longing this beautiful scent is! Hinata! Be mine! Mine alone!" He smashed his lips onto mine and I pulled away with all my might and he fell to the ground.

"NO! Sasuke stop it, you have Sakura! Don't you love her?! She'll be coming any minute now!" Sasuke staggered up off the ground and laughed. " Hinata…Hinata,Hinata! Don't you get it already?! Sakura isn't coming! Oh, But this is what I love so much about you…your pureness which I want to corrupt and have all to my lonesome! " Sasuke pushed me down and ripped away at my cardigan along with my shirt. He trailed his fingers from my calf to my inner thigh giving shivers down my body. I tried pushing him away but he grabbed my hands and entrapped them with his left. I clasped my legs together and closed my eyes shut while praying for Sasuke to stop.

"Please! Don't do this to me! SASUKE!" I cried out ask he teased my breasts then pulled the zipper of my shorts, snapping the button in the process flinging it elsewhere.

_Remember…_

"Oh how much you teased me just by wearing these shorts! They were my favorite too…what a shame…"

_Remember!.._

"…No, it is such a shame YOU have to _die._" Sasuke looked up at me in surprise.

"What?"

My fangs grew larger and my nails protruded out of its beds. I gnawed on his neck and broke my hands free from his grasp. He wailed in utter pain. Pulling away he held onto his neck to try to stop the bleeding. I stood above him and smiled. I wiped the blood off of the edges of my lips and stared at the blood. My whole mind was blank. Things…events were playing over and over in my head like they were my own. The next thing I knew, I was holding Sasuke by the throat and he was dead. I dropped him and held my hand.

"No…No!No!" I ran away. I left his body and ran away.

My breath was giving away, and my feet were aching. I ran fast into the forest, so fast I almost felt my heart stop. My knees gave out and I stumbled onto the ground. I looked up at the darkened sky brightened by the queen itself; the moon. My eyes hazed as the tears became heavier by the second. I heard running in the distance but didn't care. I didn't care what happened anymore. I just kept crying and wailed as loud as I could giving myself up to prey. As the sound became louder I looked ahead of me and saw the figure of a man pointing at me and then running towards me. As I blinked the man stood over me, out of breath and scared for his life.

_Oh…I remember…it's just like that time…_

"Papa?" I mumbled through my hiccups.

"Kurenai! Everyone! She's here! Here!"

I saw the slit smile of his relieved face and panicked.

_No! no no no no no no no! Please let me live!_

"NOOO!" I yelled protesting to get any closer to the man. I fought against him but couldn't do anything, I was too weak.

"Hinata! Hinata Baby it's me! It's Asuma, Papa!" I stopped at the sound of his voice and cried even louder than before.

"She remembers…she remembers! Call Tsunade, tell her Hinata remembers and we're taking her to America." Papa yelled and Jiraiya immediately responded to it and left.

"Temari…go call someone to clean up…the mess." Papa hugged me tighter as I still cried.

"Tell me…tell me…tell me…why…why?..Who am I?!" I yelled and mama held on to my shoulder while crying.

"i…will tell you…I will tell you everything."

* * *

**Omg so how is it?! I know I know…it was boring at first right?! If your one of the people who actually stayed and read the rest of the chapter thank you thank you sooooo much! :3 and as you can tell last chapter and this chapter is the prologue and next is too. So please wait for the next chapter! It's going to be a short one so I'll probably be uploading two on the same day?! Idk depends on how I feel.**


End file.
